


Omega in My Sheets

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, John's POV, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a/b/o dynamics, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Alpha loves making his girl beg.
Relationships: Alpha!John x Omega!Reader, John Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Omega in My Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> For ABO Bingo, Square Filled: Oral Sex and Kink Bingo, Square filled: Cunnilingus

Mmmm I love that first taste of Omega slick. 

Always honey sweet on her soft skin, our eyes lockin’ on my first lick. I love it when she twists at the waist, her thighs around my ears, like she wants to escape even though we both can hear her begging and begging for more. 

And fuck me, her scent of roses in the sunshine, the more kisses down her body, the stronger that it is. Nose to her clavicle, nose to her ribs, count 1-2-3 with my tongue. Fuck I’ve never had an Omega like this. And she sprayed some of that scent perfume on her stomach, I can smell it from here. Little minx. 

“Let me hear you moan, Omega.”

Mmmm, so responsive. Her slick leaks out a little more, another trickle just for me. Can't miss a drop. Christ, then I thumb her open and take in the sight- perfect wet pussy, heaving chest, trembling limbs. She’s such a beautiful thing. I could probably come just from lookin’ at her. 

“Alpha, please.” Omega’s begging for more, begging to get fucked, begging for my knot. Brush my beard across her skin, cherry hot on my lips from the abrasions. She fucking loves it. But before I sink my throbbing cock into this soft hot silk, I’m gonna take my time getting her to her breaking point. I want her to scream. 

“Will you submit to me, sweetheart?”

Oh, she likes the long teasin’ licks and tiny sucks. I grab her ass, lift her right up to my face so I can get access to all of her. Honey sweet and salt water hint, I can’t get enough. Her skin smells just as sweet as I lick across it on my way back to her dripping pussy. When my mouth gets a hold on that pink little clit I worry it for a bit, back and forth real soft til she’s screaming- that’s my name earning a scream. Just a little more, yep, suck a little harder, maybe a nibble. She can take it. Thatta girl. 

“Shhh, just come.” 

Her first orgasm is always overwhelming for her, like she forgot she could come this hard, for this long. Only with your Alpha, baby. Mmmmm, like clockwork there’s that gush of slick that means she’s ready for me. Cum mixes with slick and as I fuck her with my tongue, her pussy tightens around it so greedily. Baby girl needs me now.

Fuck though. The begging sounds so good. Makes me dizzy I’m so hard. We really gotta make a sex tape some night. I’d love to show her how desperate she gets like this, trembling and crazy with the need to fuck. 

“Alpha, _please_!” 

I clean her up, lick up all of the sweet slick as my tongue slides inside her again and again, pushing in her cum to slick my way in. Her folds like sweet ribbon candies I gotta suck on, using my teeth again. Oh yeah, she likes a little pain. Especially after her first orgasm. And after I return to her clit, my tongue is a shock conductor. Her fingers latch onto my hair and she’s using my mouth, her pussy sliding hard against my face and fuck, we better get to it because I’m going to explode. 

My mouth and chin are covered in slick when she finally lets me go. Playing and teasing is fun when she’s this far gone. 

I sit back and watch her, a wild Omega with desperation and love in her eyes. Wet and open and trembling. I love when she gets outta control. 

“Good girl, getting so wet for me.” 

The writhing pleas are the thanks I crave. Love it when my girl needs more, needs her Alpha. And the only thing sweeter than tasting that slick wet pussy is pushing inside her is feeling all that beauty I couldn’t reach with my tongue. 

I can still taste her as I fuck her good. Fuck her right. 

“Alpha!!”

“Yeah, sweetheart. Look at me, look at me when you come.” 

We’re ain’t done yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
